Del olvido, el amor y la infidelidad
by Charly Land
Summary: Él volvió a mí, volvió con el amor de otro en el corazón, sus ojos me encontraron y quiso escapar, pero yo, su pasado lo volví a n importar el dolor y los errores que le hice cometer, jamás lo soltaré [Erei] [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del sádico, torturador pero querido creador de mi síndrome de Estocolmo Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Fari. Reencarnación. Occ. Y otras cosas.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Una nueva historia, nuevamente un on-shot, espero os guste, la resbalosa de mi imaginación volvió, me dejo toda despeinada, revolcada pero en pie para crear esta historia. Una historia para mi chica genial, su comentario fue la chispa para este Fic. [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]

 **Del olvido, el amor y la infidelidad**

" _Fui tu gran amor, tu eco, tu voz,  
tu amanecer, el compañero de tu ayer,  
te di, mi alma y mi hogar,  
mi juventud, mi soledad,  
amé tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa,  
tus defectos, tus caricias"_— _Otro ocupa mi lugar. Miguel Gallardo._

« ¿Te casarías conmigo?»

Las letras pintadas de carmesí fluorescente ponían a termino una relación de noviazgo de tres años para dar paso a la formalización total…el inicio de una vida compartida, de caminar juntos en las buenas, en las malas, en las caídas dolorosas y el levantamiento glorioso. Un muchacho de cabello azabache con las manos apretadas en la libreta de apuntes observaba aquellas letras pintadas en una enorme cartulina pegada en la pared de su edificio, el joven de cabello rubio ceniza con una enorme sonrisa, arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo en las manos era la prueba fehaciente de que aquellas palabras eran para él.

— ¿Y?— insistió el rubio ceniza.

Un libretazo a su rostro y un chasquido de lengua acompañado de un "Ya que", fue la respuesta suficiente para que dejara su posición y se levantara para abrazar al otro joven, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero que no trato de alejarlo.

Aquellos dos jóvenes eran Farlan Church y Levi Ackerman…se habían conocido en la universidad, ahora estaban a un semestre de terminarla pero se habían enamorado y formado una relación en los años que llevaban estudiando juntos. Farlan batalló bastante para que el azabache lo aceptara como pareja, porque primero habían sido mejores amigos y al parecer Levi no quería que si algo salía mal terminaran con aquella amistad tan llena de confianza, pero luego de mucho insistencia e insinuaciones le dijo que si.

Colocando la argolla dorada con una pequeña piedra de adorno y un beso en los labios, sellaban la promesa de casarse en cuanto terminaran la universidad.

Pero…algo en el pecho de Levi dolió al aceptar aquella propuesta, realmente siempre había sentido ese vacío dentro de sí, como si hubiera olvidado algo…algo realmente importante…pero siempre mandaba a un rincón aquel pensamiento…en su camino se había topado a Farlan y sabia — sentía — que ese hombre nunca le fallaría y le quería de manera sincera, por tal razón y como si fuera una deuda, él aceptaba aquellos sentimientos, aferrándose a que hacia lo correcto…mas no lo sano para él.

Corriendo, tropezando con los demás peatones Levi avanzaba por las callas concurridas de la ciudad, había quedado con su hermana Isabel verse en un pequeño café que quedaba cerca del departamento de la muchacha, quería contarle que se casaría y que posiblemente necesitaría de su ayuda para algunos detalles de aquella celebración.

Fue tal vez el viento excesivo que circulaba por las calles y que movía su cabello frenéticamente metiéndolo en sus ojos o tal vez la prisa que imprimió en las últimas calles, que terminó cayendo sobre una persona de manera sonora. Confundido y con las palmas raspadas trato de incorporarse pidiendo disculpas pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la otra figura o más concretamente con los ojos de esa otra persona, fue que sintió que su mundo se hundía debajo de él, un abismo de gritos, sangre, dolor y….amor, sentimientos nunca declarados pero prometidos lo trago, todo se volvió borroso y solo pudo percibir a esa otra persona tomarle de los hombros antes de callera desmayado.

Con el cuerpo pesado despertó, su vista nublada lo único que enfocaba era el abanico de aspas que giraba en el techo…había unas manos cálidas sosteniendo las suyas, la sensación fría y ardorosa del alcohol le devolvió todo la conciencia, aquella persona estaba curando sus raspaduras.

— Lamento esto, pero es necesario. — la profunda voz de un hombre lo obligo a espabilarse.

Era un muchacho de cabello castaño, de piel morena y ojos verdes quien curaba sus heridas, llevaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga color gris y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla. Era apuesto, tan apuesto como en el pasado.

— Eren — le reconoció el azabache.

— Si Capitán, soy Eren. — le sonrió el muchacho —. No sabe cuánto me alegra que recuerde y que nos encontráramos.

La sensación de rabia llenó el cuerpo de Levi y apartando las manos bruscamente de Eren se levantó como un tornado airado.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? — le reclamó iracundo — ¿Por qué hasta ahora te dignas a aparecer? ¡Desgraciado! — una almohada voló directo al rostro del castaño.

— Perdóname capitán — se disculpó el otro —. De verdad lo lamento.

— Lo prometiste, lo juraste — continuo con el reclamo el más bajo—. Juraste que me buscarías, que me atraparías y podríamos tener la vida que no pudimos tener en aquella miserable vida.

— Aún podemos, Levi — la voz del castaño salió suave, tentadora y el cuerpo de Levi se estremeció de rabia, anhelo, tristeza y confusión.

— No más — le ataco — No más, es demasiado tarde, no soy un malnacido hipócrita.

Y Eren agacho la cabeza ante esas palabras, pero movió su cuerpo acercándose, necesita tocarle, abrazarle….besarle…algo que en el pasado no pudo hacer, porque muy tarde se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, porque fue hasta que estaba sin medio cuerpo y con Levi sangrante a su lado fue que supo la verdad, fue en ese momento que le hizo una promesa.

« Si volvemos a nacer, juro ante los cielos, que te buscaré y te amaré, te ataré a mí, para que seamos felices, porque yo jamás olvidare lo que siento por ti, por eso seré yo quien te busque »

Lastimosamente hasta hace unos meses es que volvió a recordar, un día buscando entre los libros de la biblioteca de la ciudad lo vio pasar entre los pasillos, aquel hombre, la razón de su existencia…en ese momento con todo el aturdimiento de recordar no pudo correr tras él…así que hasta que se recuperó y asimilo todo fue que empezó su búsqueda. Ahora estaban ahí, y al parecer Levi tenía un gran impedimento para no corresponder a su promesa.

— Levi — le llamó adolorido.

—No más Eren, ya no más — y se marchó del departamento.

Las lágrimas dolorosas bajaron silenciosas por las mejillas de Eren. A veces el pasado jamás regresa, el tiempo avanza y no perdona a nadie.

Pero sucedió…dos días después Levi apareció en su puerta, con el ceño fruncido y cara aburrida, tal cual como en el pasado.

— Mi abrigo quedo aquí — fue todo lo que dijo mientras entraba como el dueño de la casa.

— Si, lo lave, está en aquel mueble — le señaló el castaño un armario que estaba hasta el fondo.

El castaño siguió al otro muchacho, el armario estaba con llave así que él tenía que abrirlo, Levi le dio dos forcejones a las puertitas del pobre mueble, Eren le mostro la llave mientras sonreí y el azabache chisto.

— Muy gracioso, imbécil. — le dijo arrebatándole la llave, dos giros y las puertas se abrieron, sacando de un tirón el abrigo dio media vuelta.

— Mi habitación queda en esa dirección. — una risilla burlona broto de Eren al ver que el azabache había ido a la ruta equivocada.

— Ya me fije — le dijo de mala gana retomando sus pasos.

Solo fueron unos segundos, los segundos en que se volvieron a cruzar…Eren giro bruscamente alzando en sus brazos a Levi, este no se opuso, un beso lo consumió completamente, un beso con el sabor más glorioso que él hubiese probado, enrolló sus piernas en la caderas del moreno y se dejó llevar.

Terminaron sobre la cama del castaño. Las ropas desaparecieron y los besos desesperados los ahogaban en una pasión que en sus vidas pasadas no pudieron disfrutar. Fue cuando sintió los dedos de Eren explorando su entrada que reacciono.

— Detente maldita sea. — aparto las manos del más alto tratando de levantarse para marcharse —. Esta mierda no está bien.

— Golpéeme — le pido Eren —. Golpéeme, imagine que esto no es su culpa, que soy yo quien lo fuerza, pero no me deje aquí, así, no se aparte de mi.

El cuerpo de Levi tembló, cubrió sus ojos con sus blancas manos por un momento. Un debate mental profundo pero rápido como un parpadeo. El sonido de una cachetada viajo en el aire de la habitación, luego los golpes en el pecho del moreno, dos, tres, cuatros veces hasta que Eren lo sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas y lo beso con pasión desmedida.

Aquel beso se llevó cualquier otro pensamiento de la cabeza de Levi.

La primera estocada fue limpia y brutal, le robo el aliento a Levi, una de las manos morenas seguía deteniendo las muñecas del azabache, la otra había separado las piernas y luego viajado por todo su piel estrujándola.

La sensación de unión era una mezcla dolorosa y placentera…todo lo que Levi quería de Eren. Era un encuentro arrebatador casi violento cargado sentimientos encontrados y deseos reprimidos.

— Tan estrecho. — ronroneo el castaño mientas se movía de adentro hacia afuera sobre el cuerpo del azabache —. Tan hermoso — sus labios volvieron a capturar los contrarios retomando los besos —. Lo amo tanto.

— Eren — el nombre del moreno acompañado de gemiditos era todo lo que salía de los labios de Levi, en ese instante quería que ese nombre se tatuara en su piel.

Los besos, las caricias y la fricción de sus cuerpos fueron los que los llevo a la cúspide del placer sexual y de algo más. Se tomaron dos veces más. Con sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y las respiraciones agitadas durmieron unas cuantas horas, antes de separarme para volver a sus mundos.

En la noche con la tina rebosante de agua con espumas Levi se lavaba suavemente la piel, por unos instantes sus dedos se pasaron por sus labios rememorando los besos dados, cerrando sus ojos se transporto a ese mundo detrás de sus parpados donde el recuerdo de su encuentro con el moreno seguía tan vivido como horas atrás, sus blancas manos iniciaron un recorrido lento por su piel, una piel que al desnudo estaba llenos de marcas purpuras y rojizas, las marcas de Eren. Las ligeras caricias llegaron hasta su cadera donde estaba la marca más pronunciada, abriendo los ojos para contemplar aquella marca pudo observar que no estaba sola, había otra cosa más.

Lanzando una maldición hacia el autor pudo notarla con claridad, en tinta negra completamente remarcada había un…

« Solo de Eren, no tocar »

Letras con un corazón adornándolo. Tomando la esponja se restregó aquella reverenda estupidez que le hizo el moreno, y mientras se restregaba una sonrisa cálida le nació en los labios.

Los sentimientos por Eren estaba tan vivos como él mismo.

Con los pantalones puestos el sonido del timbre le alerto de la llegada de su prometido, con rapidez se coloco la camisa de cuello alto con mangas largas y un abrigo gris. Farlan sonrió con las manos cargadas de bolsas para preparar la cena, había llegado para que tuvieran su primera cena como prometidos, algo bonito, íntimo y compartido.

— Perdón se me hizo tarde. — se disculpo el rubio cenizo mientras trataba de darle un beso en los labios al azabache, pero este lo evito.

Esa fue la primera señal que tuvo que haber notado.

— ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

— ¡Oh Levi! Vamos, podrías dejar esa obsesión tuya de no tener gérmenes por un momento. — le dijo con un sonrisa cálida —. Recuerda que cuando nos casemos compartiremos más que eso.

— Eso aun no pasa así que…—

— Ya, ya, solo deja que vaya a dejar las compras y me enjuagare la boca para poderte besar hasta que te quedes sin aliento.

— Deberías utilizar ese ánimo para aprender a cocinar.

— No, tú cocinas mejor, me encanta tu comida — los ojos brillantes de Farlan observaban con amor al azabache —. La verdad es que me gusta todo de ti. Te amo.

Levi ya no contesto, quitándole las bolsas de compras se dio la media vuelta para ir a preparar la cena, una cena que de romántica no tuvo casi nada, fue silenciosa, el único sonido era el de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos, Farlan intento varias veces iniciar una conversación pero Levi parecía estar en otro mundo, demasiado distraído para notar la presencia de quien lo amaba con fervor.

Segunda señal que tuve que haber notado. Las platicas llenas de confianza y relatos tontos se disminuyeron hasta volverse inexistentes.

Durante los intervalos libre que tenían ambos en la universidad, ya no se encontraban, Levi siempre tenia una excusa para evitar pasar el mayor tiempo con el muchacho de ojos castaños, y si era por la tarde, la cosa era peor, el azabache siempre tenia que ir a algún lugar, lugares que el mas bajo poco frecuentaba y que ahora parecían mejor que conservar con él mientras almorzaban.

Tercera señal que tuvo que notar y con la que se topo sin querer. Un día que Levi dejo su mochila sobre la silla de la cafetería donde estaba con Farlan, había recibido una llamada y el azabache se alejo para conversar con el otro interlocutor. Fue como una travesura, Farlan quería saber que productos de limpieza caminaba ahí su compacto amor para comprar un set completo y dárselos como regalo sorpresa, lo que encontró fue una paquetito, una cajita de un adorno de nieve de una pequeña ciudad pintoresca, adornado con un simple moñito azul y una pequeña notita.

« Un mundo para ti. Nuestro mundo secreto »

Farlan se puso a pensar, hoy no era su aniversario de pareja, menos su cumpleaños ni ninguna fecha en especial, y no pensaría jamás mal de su Levi — el azabache era la persona mas sincera que había conocido—, así que la única idea que se le vino es que alguna de las chicas que era admiradora del bajito se lo había dado tratando de simpatizar con él, con una sonrisa boba dejo el paquetito otra vez dentro la mochila.

Pero lo que ya no pudo obviar es que en el transcurso de los meses, había nacido una brecha entre ellos que se volvía mas grande cada día, había momentos en que sentía que eran un par de desconocidos, las pocas veces que estaban juntos Levi permanecía mas pendiente de los mensajes en su celular que de él, siempre que le preguntaba que con quien conversaba tanto, Levi contestaba que con Hanji, que le mandaba un montón de pendejadas y el tenia que responderle con insultos para que lo dejara en paz.

Pero en Farlan había nacido la duda.

Así que un día decidió seguirlo, no le pidió encontrarse con él en ninguno momento, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde lo vio salir apurado del auditorio de clases, realizo una llamada y tomo un taxi, Farlan también tomo uno para no perderle de vista, lo vio llegar un condominio de apartamentos — para solteros —, vio como tecleaba los números de alguno de que aquellos apartamentos y la puerta se abrió, había una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se perdió puertas adentro.

Farlan se acerco hasta ver cual era el departamento que había tecleado, era el 104. El muchacho rubio ceniza se quedo en la heladería de frente esperando la salida de su novio, tal vez estaba equivocado pensando mal de su azabache y solo había ido a traer algún apunte de sus compañeros y no tardaría en salir. Tres horas después salió Levi del lugar, un muchacho castaño venia detrás de él, se despidieron con un beso en la boca — un beso húmedo —, y Levi se perdió calles abajo sacudiéndose el cabello que parecía algo mojado.

Farlan quiso llorar pero no lo hizo, movió sus pies hasta la entrada del edificio y tecleo los botones del apartamento 104, una voz alegre contesto instantáneamente.

"Bajo en un minuto, llevo tu celular, tendrás que darme un beso por esto"

No contesto y en dos minutos la puerta se abrió, el castaño retrocedió un paso sorprendido cuando vio al otro hombre frente a él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Lo lamento pensé que era mi gatito malhumorado. — soltó con un risilla nerviosa el muchacho.

— ¿Gatito?

— ¡Ah si!, así le digo a mi novio

El corazón de Farlan se rompió.

— Pensé que yo era su único novio. — la voz tenia rabia contenida.

— ¿Eh?

— Levi es mi prometido. — le contesto a la pregunta suspendida del castaño — ¿Podemos hablar?

— Yo…— dudo un momento el castaño — Pasa.

Entraron y Eren le ofreció un poco de té, el hombre rubio cenizo acepto con un cabeceo, mientras el castaño se fue al rincón que hacia de cocina, Farlan se dedico a pasarse en el apartamento, no era grande ni ostentoso, había libros y unos marcos de pintura, en una de ellos estaba Levi semidesnudo, los trazos eran perfectos aunque no podían plasmar la singular belleza del azabache, con el corazón roto y la sangre caldeada de sentimientos negativos se movió hasta una puerta que estaba abierta — era la habitación —, desde su posición lo pudo ver, la cama estaba desarreglada y el aire de adentro se percibía aun tibio.

Su Levi había tenido sexo con el castaño en aquella cama, la rabia se incremento en su pecho. Levi era extremadamente quisquilloso con eso de los gérmenes y la limpieza, sabia que por eso no se había acostado con nadie, ni siquiera con él, lo había entendido cuando el muchacho se lo explico, cuando se negaba a darle besos tan íntimos como el que le dio aquel hombre moreno cuando salió del edificio, de verdad odiaba al castaño.

Fue la voz de Eren que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Ten — le ofreció el té y Farlan acepto.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Tres meses — respondió monótono el castaño.

— No, ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

— Tres meses — repito el muchacho.

— No puedo creerte, Levi no es de dar confianzas tan rápidamente, y menos para…— no termino la frase, le quemaba solo palparla en la lengua.

— ¿Hacer el amor? — completo el otro —. Soy su excepción, porque me ama.

— ¡No te ama! — grito furioso el hombre rubio estrellando la taza de porcelana contra el piso — ¿Cuál es tu chantaje? ¿Qué le diste para que se entregue a ti?

— No le hice nada, él me ama — remarco la ultima frase.

— Eso y una mierda — fue la exclamación de Farlan antes de irse sobre Eren a puño limpio, rodaron por el suelo golpeándose, queriendo matar entre si, entre golpes y golpes llegaron a la cocina — Soy yo al que debe amar, es conmigo con quien debe estar, no tienes ni idea cuanto lo he esperado, siglos de esperarlo, ¡Él nació para mí!

— No, no lo hizo, lo hizo por mí, lo juró…yo también lo he esperado…él es mi destino — contraataco el castaño.

Solo fue un segundo, la mano de Farlan tomo el cuchillo y con toda la ira corriéndole por las venas lo deslizo por la garganta de Eren, la sangre broto de golpe y el castaño cayo al suelo sujetándose la herida.

El grito de Levi fue el que hizo reaccionar a Farlan. El azabache había regresado en busca de su celular.

— ¡Eren!

Los ojos dolidos de Farlan contemplaron la escena, la preocupación total de Levi, sosteniendo el cuerpo del castaño, las lagrimas deslizándose por las mejillas.

— Sufre por tu amante, Levi, sufre igual que yo — dejo caer el cuchillo —. Es lo que te mereces — y se marcho.

Dentro del departamento Levi desesperado cogió el celular de Eren, llamo a emergencias, el muchacho castaño casi no tenia color, la vida se le iba en cada gota de sangre derramada, las manos de Levi están llenas de sangre por estar haciendo presión sobre la herida.

Lloraba, lloraba del sentimiento de culpabilidad, había herido profundamente a Farlan y había provocado la situación tan dolorosa de ver como Eren moría — nuevamente — entre sus brazos.

La ambulancia llego rápido, pero cada minuto era un minuto menos para Eren…pero…finalmente llegaron al hospital, lograron llegar con el castaño aun vivo, incluso Levi se ofreció de donante, pero las pruebas rápidas que le hicieron dictaminaron que no podía ser donante.

Había una muy fuerte razón para eso, una razón que termino de derrumbar — y llenar de otro sentimiento — el mundo de Levi.

A pesar de todo Eren se salvo, y cuando Levi supo que estaba fuera de peligro se marcho, en el momento en que lo vio completamente lleno de alambres manteniendo su vida supo que debía alejarse, ya en la vida pasada sus decisiones y acciones le habían costado la vida al muchacho, no lo volvería a repetir además con eso también pagaría un poco el daño que le causo a Farlan, dejando a Eren jamás sería feliz y por eso lo hacía, Farlan tenía razón era lo que merecía, no merecía ser feliz.

 _Cuatro meses después_

El sonido del timbre de la puerta resuena en la casa, con pasos lentos se dirige hasta la puerta secándose las manos del agua producto de estar lavando los platos.

— Voy — dice un poco audible.

Cuando abre la puerta su corazón se detiene, el hombre en la puerta se recuesta sobre el marco.

— Te encontré Levi — sonríe soberbio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Márchate — hace el amago de cerrar la puerta pero el otro la detiene con la mano.

— No lo hare.

— Casi te cuesto la vida, estar conmigo solo te trae la muerte, márchate — le insiste el azabache.

— Bien vale la pena morir por ti

— Te convertí en mi amante, te mentí durante mucho tiempo

— ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Crees que soy tan ingenuo? Te equivocas Levi, no soy tan imbécil como crees, sabía que estabas con ese tipo, por eso acepte todo, yo gane.

— ¿Qué insinúas pendejo?

— Ese era mi plan, cuando te vi, cuando recordé, tu ibas con él, lo supe en ese momento, había alguien antes que yo, así que empezó a seguirte, y cuando vi la oportunidad te enfrente, fue entonces que recordaste ¿Verdad?, aproveche el momento. Te atrape nuevamente.

— Basta Eren.

El castaño lo jalo por la mano atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estas sorprendido? Me alegra, de alguna manera haría que cumplieras nuestra promesa y lo logre, él tipo se alejo completamente de ti, se decepciono y se largo, ahora estas todito para mi, tu y él — su mano se posa en el abultado vientre — Porque es mío, lo sé, te lo dije, te atraparía.

— Maldito — masculla Levi.

— Dime una sola cosa y sabré que a pesar de toda esta mierda, valió la pena ¿Me amas Levi?

Levi solo asintió.

Los labios del moreno capturan los delgados del azabache, la puerta se cierra dejándolos en su mundo, un mundo construido por el dolor, la traición y el amor, en medio de todo eso se mantendrán juntos, desde el pasado su destino estaba escrito de esa manera y así vivirían con eso a cuestas.

Su amor causaba siempre daño, a ello y a otros.

 *** Notas finales:**

Y volví a meter la pata con el final, umm no se si hacer un epilogo….lo dejo a tu criterio bella Patatapandicornio, tu eres la dueña de este fic.

Gracias por leer. Os adora a todas.

PD: Sip, Charly estaba viendo infidelidad…algunos rasgos de eso en este fic.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Epilogo

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del sádico, torturador pero querido creador de mi síndrome de Estocolmo Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Fari. Reencarnación. Occ. Y otras cosas.

 **Nota |** ¡Regrese! Sip, aquí tenemos el epilogo prometido, aun así me aporren por el contenido espero disfruten de la lectura, me gusto mucho este Fic, rompí un poco mi esquema en cuanto a la historia de Levi y Eren. [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]

 **Del olvido, el amor y la infidelidad**

" _Otro ocupa mi lugar,  
otro duerme junto a ti,  
él se lleva lo que amé  
sin pensar que mi camino se acababa  
que sin ti no valgo nada;  
ahora otro ocupa mi lugar,  
otro calmará tu sed,  
es difícil olvidar  
comprender que ayer te tuve entre mis manos  
y ahora eres de él"— Otro ocupa mi lugar. Miguel Gallardo._

Siete años después.

Los cálidos rayos del sol se cuelan entre las ramas de los arboles brindándole una visión de sueño de verano al camino, es una tarde hermosa, el sonido de la música ligera le llega a los oídos, la acústica es buena y más porque las ondas sonoras rebotan en el interior del auto, hoy lleva tiempo de sobra para ir a recoger a Valkery, el pequeño tiene práctica para la obra de teatro infantil del colegio, su hijo interpretara al Rey Arturo, el orgullo le nace en el pecho y le saca una sonrisa ante la idea de ver a su vástago vestido de príncipe.

Son las tres menos cuarto cuando llega al estacionamiento público, deja el auto ahí y con pasos ligeros emprende su camino hasta la estación de tren. Vivir en los suburbios es hermoso, no hay sonidos estorbosos de la ciudad, el aire es mas limpio pero las distancias son de muerte, tal vez esa es la única desventaja de tal lugar, aún así él disfruta viviendo ahí, hace ya seis años que vive ahí, se ha acostumbrado al lugar.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, no había muchos pasajeros así que pudo ir sentado durante todo el trayecto, aprovecho eso para pensar que haría de cena esa noche, tal vez hiciera lasaña, a Eren y Valkery les gusta, tal vez por hoy los complazca acompañando tal platillo con un postre de mora. Su reloj marca las cuatro en punto cuando sólo esta a una cuadra del colegio, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a los padres que también deberían llegar a traer a sus hijos, pero nada, no hay nadie en las cercanías, el sentimiento de preocupación anida en su pecho y apresura el paso, cuando llega a la puerta de vidrio puede notar los pasillos de la institución desiertos, se desespera, y entra casi corriendo, sus pies lo llevan hasta el salón de su hijo, pero no hay ningún niño ahí, solo la maestra terminando de arreglar sus cosas para marcharse.

— Disculpe — llama a la mujer —. Soy el padre de Valkery, vine por él, me dijeron que tenía práctica de teatro así que…—

— Oh Señor Jeager, lo lamento — se disculpa la rubia maestra —. Es que fue suspendida, el teatro esta siendo utilizado por los de tercer grado para un examen de oratoria, pero no se preocupe su esposo ya vino por él, dijo que si usted venia le comunicara que estaría en el parquecito de tres calles abajo — finaliza la mujer con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. — contesta el hombre saliendo cuando da media vuelta para marcharse —. ¿Eren vino por Valkery? Pero si dijo que tenía que una junta en la constructora — murmura el azabache, el sentimiento de preocupación no se va, en cambio parece aumentar, tal vez sean las hormonas jugándole sucio pero no puede dejar de sentir eso.

La vocecita infantil de Valkery desde el otro lado del parque llega a sus oídos y llama su atención, entonces lo ve, su hijo esta sentado comiendo un helado y hablando tranquilamente con un hombre, pero aquel hombre no es su esposo, ese hombre no es Eren.

— Farlan — el nombre del hombre sale de sus labios como un murmullo sorprendido y ve como el hombre se levanta sonriéndole cuando lo reconoce.

— Levi — le dice acercándose —. Te ves tan hermoso como siempre.

Levi siente un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se desvían de Farlan a Valkery, el niño sigue comiendo su helado ignorando completamente a los adultos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hijo? — Levi lo bombardea de preguntas acusatorias, siente un cumulo de emociones que van desde la sorpresa hasta la rabia.

— Te busque durante mucho tiempo, tuve que suplicarle a tu hermana para que me dijera donde estabas, vine a recuperarte, quiero dejar el pasado atrás y poder tener lo que no pudimos. — el rubio ceniza da dos pasos hacia adelante buscando cerrar las distancias pero Levi da cuatro pasas atrás alejándose.

— Tus acciones fueron claras en aquel entonces, no querías verme más.

— Estaba enojado, dolido. — sus ojos se llena de nostalgia y dolor —. Me habías traicionado, estaba cegado por la rabia, me deje llevar.

— Si vienes a disculparte, esta bien, no hay rencores Farlan, quedamos a mano, ahora, gracias por el helado de Valkery, nos marchamos. — Levi rodea a Farlan dispuesto a ir por su hijo y marcharse, no quiere saber más de él, ni del pasado que tuvieron, pero entonces el rubio ceniza lo sujeta del brazo.

— Dame otra oportunidad — suelta suavecito el hombre casi como una súplica —. Podemos ser felices, tú, él y yo — señala a Valkery —. Lo aceptaré como mío, seremos una familia.

— Es imposible. — le dice Levi tirando un poco tratando de liberarse del agarre pero Farlan afianza el brazo.

— ¿Por qué? Ese hombre ya no existe, tú y yo pod…— pero Levi no lo deja terminar.

— Te equivocas, Eren sobrevivió, me case con él. — levanta la mano izquierda para mostrarle la argolla dorada que adorna su anular.

Farlan esconde sus ojos con su flequillo, su cuerpo tiempla un poco como si quisiera llorar.

— Te acostabas con él, cuando nosotros aun estábamos comprometidos, yo también podría aceptar ser tu amante. — le insinúa el mas alto

— No lo haré — aprieta los dientes el azabache y jala fuerte terminando de liberarse.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ya te lo dije, quiere otra oportunidad contigo, aun así tenga que ser el amante, podría ser incluso un buen compañero de juegos de Valkery, le agrado sabes.

— Aléjate de mi hijo — la voz esta cargada de amenaza —. Entiende Farlan, lo nuestro se acabo, no voy a traicionar a Eren.

— No lo entiendo, no tuviste miramientos para hacerlo conmigo, ¿Por qué con él no?

— Porque a él si lo amo, así que adiós Farlan — le da la espalda y le hace una seña al niño para que se acerque, pero entonces Farlan lo jala del cuello de la camisa y antes de que Levi logre reaccionar estampa sus labios con los del bajito.

El beso es furioso, trata de absorber todo de Levi, casi como un incendio forestal, ese beso es muy lejano a los que alguna vez solía darle Farlan en sus tiempos de novios, aquellos besos eran suaves y tiernos, este en cambio es pasional casi visceral y confunde a Levi, algo se arremolina en su interior, un algo que le causa pasmo y no le deja reaccionar bien, sabe que debe alejarse pero hay algo que no lo deja — una duda, un viejo sentimiento —, pero entonces un grito y la exclamación de dolor de Farlan es todo lo que escucha antes de sentir el otro cuerpo separarse y caer al suelo, es en ese momento cuando vuelve a la realidad.

—Suelta a mi padre ¡bastardo! — la voz de Valkery suena furiosa, su tono infantil ha sido desplazado por la rabia, Farlan en el suelo se masajea la cabeza, el bolso con libros del niño le causaron un buen daño — Aléjate de él, solo papá y yo podemos besarlo.

— Pensé que éramos amigos — dice Farlan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Yo no soy amigo de quien quiere meterle mano a mi padre — los ojos heterocromos del niño brillan con tonos dorados, su cuerpecito infantil se acerca amenazante al mayor —. No te vuelvas acercar a padre, mira que saco la navaja y te degollo.

— Valkery — le llama Levi — Vámonos, déjalo así.

— Si que tu sangre corre potente por sus venas — le dice Farlan mientras se levanta — Piensa en mi propuesta Levi, podemos ser felices así, si aceptas estaré esperándote en el Royal Place todo el día de mañana.

Levi no contesta y se marcha con el niño que le lanza una mirada mortal a Farlan.

Al final del día Levi no logra hacer la lasaña mucho menos el postre de moras, tuvo que ordenar una piza para la cena, su cabeza esta revuelta, hay una espinita en su corazón, el beso de Farlan lo confundió, porque hace siete años él estaba seguro de tener un fuerte sentimiento por el rubio cenizo, pero entonces llegó Eren y lo derrumbó, lo atrapó arrebatando todo de si.

Metido en la tina, le da vuelta a todos sus pensamientos mezclándolos con su sentir, tal vez esta demasiado distraído como para notar que Eren esta apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño observándolo con una mirada ardiente.

— Si pudieras verte, sabrías porque es que no te dejo salir mucho — la voz del castaño es ronca —. Dios, eres tan hermoso.

Levi gira el rostro hacia el moreno, sus ojos tienen melancolía y confusión.

— Me encontré con Farlan hoy, nos besamos. — Levi había hecho un juramento, no habría nada oculto entre él y Eren.

— ¿Y te gusto? — la voz de Eren se suaviza pero suena extraña.

— No lo sé.

— No lo sabes — Eren hace un cabeceo — Tú ¿Alguna vez lo amaste?

— Que me preguntes eso, es bizarro, Eren — Levi lo ve fijamente, no entiende el comportamiento del castaño, pensó que le gritaría y haría un escándalo.

— No lo creo, quiero saber nada mas — levanta los hombros restándole importancia, su cuerpo se acerca a la tina —. Solo saber, para ver la manera de barrer eso.

— Eres un idiota — suelta una risilla burlona.

El sonido de la ropa de Eren al caer se escucha un minuto después, luego el del agua, el castaño a sacado a Levi de la tina y lo empotra en el lavamanos.

— Creo que tengo que volver a tatuarme en ti, esta vez mas profundo, para que no se te olvide de quien es tú ser. — los labios se unen un beso atrevido, las lenguas danzan buscando el dominio en una batalla sin fin.

Las manos morenas se deslizan por todo el cuerpo, apretando en diversos puntos mientras las del azabache se pierden en la cabellera castaña, jalando las hebras sedosas producto del éxtasis que le hacen sentir aquellos labios, un éxtasis que le hace enrollar las piernas en la caderas del moreno, haciendo rozar sus erecciones de manera descarada.

El calor aumenta entre los cuerpos y la habitación.

— Hazlo, poséeme — le dice el azabache entre los besos que se dan.

Los brazos del castaño lo aprisionan más mientras mordisquean los labios para luego bajar al cuello y chupetearlo saboreando la exquisitez de aquella blanca piel. Levi no sabe en que momento Eren lo sube un poco mas para penetrarle, la sensación es ardorosamente placentera, demasiado placentera y solo aumenta cuando los movimientos comienzan, las embestidas son potentes y le hacen rebotar el cuerpo contra el lavabo, y a Levi le encanta, le encanta esa pasión de Eren, en ese momento sólo la piel y el aroma del castaño esta en su cabeza, en ningún momento pasa por su mente Farlan, ni siquiera para comparar la sensación de los besos, porque la verdad no hay que comparar nada.

Farlan es una mezcla de sentimientos, sentimientos viejos que ya quedaron en el olvido que ya no importan más, que son solo nostalgias de errores pasados, en cambio Eren es como un tifón, no….pensándolo mejor no es así, mas bien es euforia, ese sentimiento que te provocan las drogas, algo como la liberación y el desenfreno, tal vez por esa razón es que jamás podría dejar a Eren por Farlan ni por nadie mas, porque Eren es como las drogas, te hacen un adicto y las adicciones son difíciles de dejar por no decir imposible.

Siente las embestidas volverse mas rápidas mas furiosas y sabe que el castaño esta por terminar, él también lo esta, grita cuando llega al orgasmo y Eren lo acompaña con un gruñido casi animal cuando se derrama dentro de él.

De nada sirvió al baño, nuevamente esta sucio, pero le gusta esa suciedad, la respiración caliente y agitada de Eren le pega en la oreja y pone su cuerpo receptivo, ansioso.

— Estoy embarazado. — le suelta de repente y el rostro de Eren lo busca de inmediato, los ojos verdes brillan.

— ¿De verdad? — la alegría se pinta en su rostro y atrapa los labios del azabache que se deja hacer —. Llamare a mi madre, se pondrá muy feliz, ojala sea una niña, quiero una niña Levi.

— Vayamos a Alemania, a visitar a tus padres, digámosle la noticia personalmente — las manos acarician la espalda morena.

— Si, creo que es buena idea, en una semana estará bien.

— No, para que esperar, vayamos mañana — le convence el azabache.

— Lo que tú quieras Levi, lo que tú quieras — la sonrisa le nace gloriosa en el rostro a Eren y vuelve a besar al azabache, para luego volver a tener otra ronda de sexo.

Eren, Levi y Valkery van tomados de la mano en el aeropuerto, la noche anterior solo arreglaron una pequeña maleta y llamaron a la aerolínea para reservar el boleto a primera hora, caminan tranquilos unidos por el amor, nada ni nadie podrá interferir en eso, son una familia, un todo que ningún fantasma del pasado podrá separar.

En el cuarto número 54 del Royal Place hay un hombre rubio ceniza que ve como el sol sale nuevamente, el día anterior estuve sentado frente a la puerta esperando por una persona que nunca llego, sonríe débilmente y se deja caer sobre la cama.

— Como te odio maldito, no sabes cuanto te odio por tener a Levi, por haber logrado lo que yo nunca pudo — las lagrimas caen silenciosas por las mejillas — A pesar de todo, jamás te olvidare Levi, espero seas feliz, tan feliz como pude haberte hecho yo.

" _Quiero huir, quiero llorar, quedarme aquí, echarme a andar, romperlo todo y empezar, adiós, te digo adiós, y sin volver la vista atrás, me iré despacio en la mañana, con la vista destrozada"_

La felicidad de unos es la desdicha de otros, pero esa es la consecuencia de amar, en eso tú solo puedes ganar o morir, sin importar el precio a pagar, es mejor vivirlo, porque no hay mayor pecado que él no haber sentido amor.

 *** Notas finales:**

Mi amadas, que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, ahhh….les recomiendo escuchar esa canción "otro ocupa mi lugar" le quedo excelente al Fic. Gracias por su apoyo a esta historia.

Os adoro

Patapandicornio aquí esta lo prometido. Te adoro bebe.

Ahora la sensual pizarra de honor:

— Patatapandicornio — deysizg501— Gechan —.

. — ChibiGoreItaly — LenaCasandraAckerman —.

. — Akihikop— Rousesky— FujoshiOline—.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
